Talk:Spherae/@comment-24917038-20141016081902/@comment-24796133-20141018202213
Soon after Wulfrum leaves, Arconn asks me about the Tenarbys, and Hawk and Sophia come over to listen in. With Wulfrum gone I have no other way to occupy myself so I tell them all I know: "The Tenarbys isn't just a maze, it's a prison. According to legends, it was built by the original elders to capture and contain the most deadly race of spherae, the Droki. One of the elders had created them in a bid to kill the other elders, and he nearly succeded. He lost though, but th elders had to contain the Droki he had created, as supposedly, they could not kill them. So they built the Tenarbys. It's a huge network of underground passages, stretching in every direction for miles, deep beneath the surface. It's pitch black down there, no light at all. From what you saw in your vision though, perhaps there are caverns and other natural formations included. It would make sense seeing as it is so large. If there are caverns, they are mor likely to be at the centre of the Tenarbys. The actual labyrinth may surround an inner section. What I do know is that the labyrinth is infused with ancient magic. The walls change constantly in there, the way you came in will disappear behind you. There is only one way in, and one way out, and the door to the entrance always seals shut at night. If you get trapped down there after sunset you will not survive. The legends say that the Droki only venture into the maze at night, but they will always find you. In simple terms, no-one who has ever gone into the Tenarbys has come out." All of them nod to this. It's hardly good news, but I have to tell them the catch as well. "There's more. Something that definitely does not work in our favour. Only those who are dead can enter the Tenarbys. It's a failsafe which means no-one can accidently enter, and the whole point is that only the living can exit the maze. You have to be dead to enter, and alive to leave. That's why the Droki can't escape, they are undead creatures." "Well how does anyone get into it then if they have to be dead to enter but alive to leave?" Sophia asks. "The only exception to the rule is if you have death magic, necromancy. The Tenarbys sees you as both alive and dead. If you're an undead creature you can enter, like the Droki, but you cannot leave." I wait for them to fully process this information. When they do, the realisation appears on their faces. "Only I can enter and leave" Hawk says. I nod in response. "You're the only one who can definitely enter, but there may be ways for some more of us to enter". "Go on" Arconn says. "My ring can store a type of magic. Theoretically, if we were to charge it with necromany from Hawk, the wearer should be able to enter and leave the same as he can. Also, I don't know whether carrying the kefran relics will make any difference. If it does, four of us can enter with him. But I wouldn't get your hopes up. For now, the only one of us who is sure to enter is you Hawk."